The Wings of Dreams
by DregTheDarkAngel
Summary: Sorrus and Ember were friends forever and maybe something more until a battle against evil pulls them apart.  A sort-of alternative fic of the Spyro Trilogy, but trust me, I'm going somewhere
1. Chapter 1

The soft embrace of slumber burst like a bubble of gold, drenching him with joy, which quickly evaporated. He smiled and recounted the dream. It was of Ember, his best friend. He scratched his ear with a sharp claw and yawned, still tangled in the throes of sleep. He reached out his consciousness, trying to fall back into his fantasy, yearning to be back with Ember, but the dream was no more. Sorrus opened his eyes, coated with a thin film of slumber and lamented, "Why do the good dreams end early?"

He expected an answer, but his cave echoed only silence, leaving him to contemplate his foolishness. He uttered a hollow laugh, expelling a night's buildup of stale air. He stretched his body to its full length and listened to the crackling of his bony scales. His body was sore, a fact which he attributed to his bed, a years old pallet of wood. "I really should ask Terrador to make me a new one," he said to himself, making a mental note to contact the long lived woodworker. Leaning over to assess the bed's condition, Sorrus's foot punched a hole through the thin wood. "Now I really do need another bed," he mused.

Leaving the broken bed, Sorrus started his morning rituals. Crossing his small cave, he examined his complexion in a polished silver disk he kept hanging from the wall. Still being a young dragon, Sorrus had yet to develop his adult fangs, though his teeth had grown a tad sharper since he last checked. His size was a bit of an insecurity to him. He was only five feet long. He wished he could reach adulthood sooner, but for now, he was content with his pointier canines. After shuffling his scales and cleaning his teeth, he went to the balcony.

The air was cool and humid, a welcome contrast to his stuffy cave. The surrounding swamp was tranquil, sunlight glinting across the waters in fluid streaks. He loved to hear the click of his claws along the stones of his balcony. He breathed in, felt the warm sunlight on his back, and shivered with delight. He had been waiting for this day. It would mark his passage into adulthood, but it was more than that. Today he would start his training with his friend Ember by his side. Perhaps waking up had its benefits, after all.

Hunger interrupted his thoughts, the present never giving him a second to daydream. He left his room for the main hall of the great cavernous system he called home. Sorrus passed through a large atrium that was open to the ground above. A single beam of sunlight shone through a hole in the ceiling and hit a large sundial in the center of the room. A glint off the stone caught his attention and he turned to look, but soon carried on. He looked back again to rest the uneasy feeling in his stomach that he had missed something. The shadow of the dial pointed perfectly to one number on the face of the dial. Ten. It was ten.

"I'm going to be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ember ambled along the hallway to the training room, resigning herself to being late. Spacious and open air, the hallway allowed a soft breeze to flow through its arches. When there was bad weather, the hallway's open design was more of a curse than a blessing. However, days like these more than compensated. The slight humidity seemed to soften her joints, undoing the aches caused by her less than comfortable bed. The halls were pristine, the floor's lovely sheen and sprightly scent indicating a job well done by the temple's cleaning moles. By the time Ember reached the training room door, she was ready for the day. With a pause, she looked back. This was the hallway where she lost control of her powers. But that was behind her. She was in control. She took a deliberate breath and aimed a concentrated wind at the doors, which opened gently. She was in control. Using her powers for precision tasks reassured her. Just not completely.

Ember walked into the room, trying for casual. It was difficult to suppress the fears when they arose. It helped to think of Sorrus, her best friend. He was the only one who understood the feeling of losing control, the crestfallen realization of doing so, and the guilt that followed. It had been centuries since Terrador was young, when he could have lost control of his powers. But Sorrus knew. He knew so much, shared so many things with her. And the warm feeling she experienced whenever she thought of him… it was love. She could only hope that he felt the same way.

Her thoughts returned to the present. Huh. The room was empty. Whenever Ember was late, Sorrus could be counted on to be later. She had never arrived before Terrador, however, and certainly not when she was late already. _Must be a blue moon _she thought, flexing her wing. Her thoughts drifted back to Sorrus…

"You're late."

Ember flinched, her outstretched wings causing her to fall forward a bit. It was Terrador.

"When did you get here?" she asked in a tone that was more flustered than her typical respectful one. She retracted her wings and stood upright, adding in a reproachful voice, "I don't like it when you sneak up on me."

"I was here the entire time. You didn't notice me?" asked Terrador, his even tone curling with an inquisitive inflection.

"I… uh…" Ember searched. Nothing.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, searching her expression for clues.

"Er… nothing. Just tired." That was a lie, or it would have to pass for one.

Terrador did not seem satisfied. Whatever follow-up questions he had in store would have to wait, as a familiar voice echoed through the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Terrador and Ember took their gazes off each other and placed them on the door. Sorrus skidded to a halt, panting a litany of apologizes to an annoyed Terrador as Ember watched in amusement. _Nice save._


End file.
